Fairytale Endingxx
by Rawwr
Summary: i suck at summaries....


**I Do Not, I Repeat, I Do Not Own High School Musical**

_**Oneshot**_

**My Fairytale Ending**

**The tears stung the back of my eyes. It was never supposed to end this way. He was never supposed to come back. I had moved on. I became famous. I got married. My daughter forgot all about not having a father. But it got messed up. I realised that I hadn't moved on at all. And neither did he. The love we once had was returning and we both knew it. My husband couldn't stand the fact that my ex-longtime boyfriend was back in my life, for good, and he filed for divorce. And my once untouchable career was in tatters. My daughter wasn't effected much,she got a lot of publicity and a famous dad. I smiled. Maybe my life wasn't so bad, wait, back up! He's engaged! My fairytale life would never come true.**

**Now I was in the middle of central park in New York. I was sitting on my knees, in the rain and crying because my life was crap.**

"**Why is my life so crappy?" I asked looking at the sky. I heard the grass behind me crunch. I knew he was there. I waited for an answer.**

"**Maybe your life is a blessing in disguise!" he said. I stood up and turned around to look at him. His cobalt eyes making me feel like I could drown in them. I took a moment to fully look at him. He was wearing a, very wet, blue polo shirt, a pair of soaked through ripped jeans and a pair of worn out trainers.**

"**Checking me out Montez?" he asked.**

"**You wish" I replied. I turned serious "do you think that fate brought us together again Troy? Or am I being stupid?" I asked him. I sat down with my back to him.**

"**Well I think it was fate as well. I mean how can two people meet, end up at the same school one week later, split up and somehow find each other 15 years later. If that isn't fate then I don't know what is." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and sitting down next to me on the grass. I laughed, his humour hasn't change much since East high almost 15 years ago. My daughter, Tory (she was named after her father), definitely has his comedy and looks but has my personality although she is crappy in the morning ,like him, and loves basketball a lot.**

"**Ha ha ha……you're not funny!" I said looking at his lips. God, how his lips looked so kissable at that moment. **

"**Aww c'mon gabi you know you love … me." He merly uttered the last word. Our eyes connected, and I was not going to be the one to break the connection between us, not again. Our lips inched closer to each other. There was no stopping us now. Our lips met in a soft yet forceful kiss. Not like the one we had before (yeah, that was another factor of my divorce). **

"**Oh My God!" we pulled apart to find Troy's Fiancé staring at us. Troy stood up and so did i. I could tell from 10 metres that she was furious. Not good. "What are you doing with her?" she asked.**

"**Ah…jen listen, Gabriella is more than just an old friend. We used to date. Infact Tory is my Daughter." Troy said**

"**What? You told me that your old girlfriend moved away before graduation." **

"**I did." I said " when I found out I was having Tory, I moved away before I told troy. He only found out 3 months ago." **

"**Look Jen…we both know that true love never dies. And anyway fate has a path set out for us. Two people don't meet, separate, meet again, separate again and meet again." Troy said. I giggled.**

"**So you two have been having an affair?" she asked.**

"**No, we never slept together." I said quickly.**

"**Yeah" troy agreed**

"**So what? Are you two going to get back together?" Jennie asked**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh. We don't know." Troy replied**

"**Well heres a step in the right direction." She shouted "Were over Troy!". She threw the ring at us. I put my hands up for defence. It landed in my hand. I looked to find she wasn't there and Troy was looking at me.**

"**Arent people supposed to catch the flowers?" he joked**

"**Depends, Flowers if the persons married or ring if they aren't." I replied seriously.**

"**what should we do with it?" I asked**

"**I think we should put it back where it rightly belongs." He replied putting him arms around my waist. I smiled. I put the ring on my left hand. My hands slipped around his neck.**

"**So whats it like to be engaged to the man of your dreams? Again" he asked.**

"**Like its my Fairytale ending"**

**_REVEIW PLEASE..._**


End file.
